1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device using a horizontal electric field driving system and to an electronic apparatus equipped with the same.
2. Related Art
As means for providing wide viewing angle of a liquid crystal display device, it has been heretofore known to use a system for performing alignment control of liquid crystal molecules by generating an electric field to an liquid crystal layer in a substrate direction (hereinafter, referred to as horizontal electric field system). As for such a horizontal electric field system, IPS (In-Plane Switching) system and FFS (Fringe-Field Switching) system have been known (for example see JP-A-2005-234527).
Generally, in the liquid crystal display device using such a horizontal electric field system, a pair of electrodes for driving the liquid crystal layer is provided at one side of a pair of substrates sandwiching the liquid crystal layer. In addition, for example, in a transmission type liquid crystal display device using a horizontal electric field system, a phase difference corresponding to ½ wavelength is applied to the light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage between a pair of electrodes and generating a horizontal electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Then, in the liquid crystal display device employing normally black mode, linearly-polarized light having a predetermined polarized direction is introduced from outer surface of one of the substrate and is outputted from the other substrate after a phase difference corresponding to ½ wavelength is applied by the liquid crystal layer and after transmitted through a color filter provided on the other substrate.
However, a problem described below is remained also in the conventional liquid crystal display device. That is, in the liquid crystal display device, as described above, a phase difference corresponding to ½ wavelength is applied to the light by generating a horizontal electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, for example, when the thickness of the liquid crystal layer is set so that a phase difference corresponding to ½ wavelength is applied to green color light, there is a case in that a phase difference corresponding to ½ wavelength may not be applied to red or blue color light due to difference between the wavelength range of green color light and the wavelength range of red or blue color light. For example, in the case of red color light, the wavelength is longer than that of green color light. Accordingly, a phase difference corresponding to larger than ½ wavelength is applied when transmitted through the liquid crystal layer. Herewith, in the sub pixel areas in which led color, green color, and blue color are respectively displayed, a voltage applied between the pair of electrodes when the luminance of the light emitted from the liquid crystal display device becomes the maximum becomes different. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the white display by the plurality of sub pixels when the same voltage is applied to the pair of the electrodes is tainted with color.